


Waiting Up For Me

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Lives Up to His Name, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, M/M, Multi, Office Party, Post-Canon, World Regenesis Organization (WRO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Vincent hates to schmooze; hates it so much but for his lovers, he'll do just about anythingDay 2 of FFVII Rarepair Week: "We can make it through!"/Overcoming Challenges





	Waiting Up For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Skidding in late but ta-da! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

"This is impossible." Vincent tells Tifa even as she finishes the knot on his tie. The last time he was in a suit, he was a _Turk_ , for Bahamut's sake. 

It helps that Cloud is equally as miserable, the suit well-structured but a little too tight in places due to Cloud's muscle mass. "I look like an idiot, Teef." 

Vincent longs for his cloak, hanging on the coat-rack just out of reach. 

"The new businesses are getting together to discuss how they'd like to support us. This event is important." Tifa sighs, looking down at her dress and shrugging. "Reeve only asked us to be there on the last night." 

"... Is everyone else dressing like this?" Vincent finds himself asking. 

"Everyone except Nanaki but he's wearing his nicest headdress and getting his claws polished." Tifa admits wryly.

* * *

They make quite the sight coming in as they do, dressed to the nines and still carrying weaponry. 

It's force of habit by this point and Tifa hadn't argued on it, only brought her gloves as a precaution. 

"Weapons?! I told you, formalwear—" 

"We are AVALANCHE, not toys to be paraded, Reeve, so be careful what you say next." Vincent answers before the others can, shoulders straight because he cannot hide behind his cloak so he'll hide in his height. "We are on our best manners and will be as polite as the guests are tonight. Do not ask for more than what we are willing to give." 

"I... Very well. Mingle if you can, don't stay in one spot too long or it conveys-" 

"Favoritism and that's the last thing we want." Tifa finishes for him. «Vincent, Cloud, stick to a corner that has all the exits visible and watch for weapons other than ours.» 

«We'll make it through.» Cloud confidently says even as his hand flexes briefly at a speed others wouldn't be able to catch. 

"Umm, about relationships—" Reeve's aide pipes up hopefully. 

This time it's Cloud who turns his glowing gaze on the aide, "That is an invasion of privacy that they have no right to. ShinRa's bad enough for being here tonight, trying to sucker new people into old ways. We're not handing them our lives on a silver platter."

* * *

Vincent manages to keep his head above the water through sheer experience and Turk training. Barret talks business until they wander away to Tifa, who also talks shop. 

Yuffie is the first to buck the formal gear, kicking it off with a whoop that would do Cid proud and sits on the chandelier after the third hour. 

Cloud follows but in a fashion that makes Vincent chuckle—He's had his normal outfit on underneath it the whole time, tearing away the suit like it's paper instead of bespoke cloth. 

Somehow it loosens the atmosphere intensely and most of the businessfolk loosen ties or kick off heels. 

Vincent is tempted to follow with a swift transformation but fears it would scare them. 

"So, what is it you do in AVALANCHE?" 

"... I'm the sharpshooter." 

"You look so normal, though I suppose that must be why you've been overlooked." 

Vincent almost chokes on his sip of water; normal is not something he can easily achieve and the contacts are starting to get irritating. 

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you aren't a character like these other members; you blend in with us regular folks." 

"... Ah." 

"I don't suppose you've got a look of your own?" The hopeful look has Vincent offering her a polite smile.

"It's not... something for polite company." 

"Balderdash," comes the reply. "You can't possibly be anymore outlandish—" 

Vincent's long patience, already stretching thin at this point, snaps with a magnificent boom. 

"You asked for it." He purrs softly and lets go of his restraint on the demons.

* * *

When Vincent returns to himself, red cloak and all, everyone is staring. 

Everyone but AVALANCHE, that is, and that's because they're doubled over with laughter. 

«Reeve-ehehe-shrieked. Chaos, umm,» Tifa's giggling and he's half-tempted to sweep her off of her feet for it. 

"Let me guess, he lived up to his name?" 

«He sure did.» Cloud sniffs before walking over and announcing to the room at large, "This is what we really are and if that's not to your taste, then that's fine. We're not asking for much other than to support our efforts to rebuild and move on. If you cannot accept all of our members, we don't want your business."

* * *

Reeve calls later and apologizes for the rude guests but Vincent's arms are trapped under two snoozing lovers. Vincent falls asleep to the sound of Reeve talking about how successful the event was, though Vincent doesn't really mind all _that_ much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
